The LOVE cannon
by Lloydo'Colletto
Summary: Chocolate knew it from the start, when the big big cannon ray saved her life, even if other say they're not right for each otehr she knew better. How could she acheive true love and happiness? READ TO FIND OUT;; Chocolat x Mana Cannon / Choco Cannon
1. Awaking bonds

_A/N: I Hope you enjoy the stroy, it will be of my OTP but is different from the other story so ill make it an own! Hope you lick it! Nexst chaptet coming soon!_

It was a lonly day for Chocolate at the Human Rainch in Isela. After Loyd had killed her grammy and she ran to the desians, she hoped the day could be better for her gramma and for her, but she knew she was dad now and could never forgive loysd for it.

"ill never forgive u loyssd!" she screamd at a desina who whipped her very hard for it and she felt the pain and cried but also enjoyed it cuz she loved painy things.

Sudenlly BOOOM.

A TREE EXPLODED.

"AHHHHHH", Chocolart screamed, having fear for her life, but also arousing coz tentacles.

But the tree became bigger and bigger, making everything destroed and stuff. Piece by Piece, the human rainch was taken apart by the bonker tree, and people all around screamed even more and bleeded and had to pee cause it also made water.

Then suddenly: The treee came around Chocolate and she feelt the big arms embraceing her, at first the soap made her slippy but then the tree could finally grip her.

"NOOOOOO", she screamed, knowing now she would become tree food forever, but just before the tree could take her to her mouth, something unexpected happened!

"WHAT IS THIS?", she screamed in blinding from the source, but then she noticed how the tree got weeker and weeker. Was this not the end? Could she be safe?

The tree slowly withered away like a withering height and Chocolate could now see clerar: What was the ominiuous light threatened to engulf her but instead engulfed the tree and safed her life like no one else ever?

The light was coming from a very distinct building. The moment she saw it, she knew it: It was the building that safed her life!

She watched the beautful light coming out of it and the more she looked, the more she was hypnotised by the great amount passion coming from it.

She knew it from the start as it hit her like an arrow hittin the apple on the head of the son of this tell guy: This was love. No one ever had done such a tremenous thing for her. Ever. But this building, this huge building, she knew it was not over.

Full of her feelings hit on the floor, she lied down and just did nothing but enjoy and taste. The taste of life, of spring, of grass and of earth, though she spitted it out coz it tasted yucky, but not today, cause this was then day the tower safed her life! If she wasnt so tired, she would have gone to everyone and hugged them and kiss them, but not everyone cause many peeople were bleeding and hurt, but the shock of everything made her suddenly faint.

Moments later, she opened her eyes and then she saw them: It was Loyd and his gropus! Normaly she would hate him still for what he done, but when she looked at the gint building saving her life, she knew she could not be mad for loger.

"CHOCOLATE!", the red body dude she hated so much before shooted, and she knew she had to forgive him.

"Are you right?", the guy asked her and she just anserewd: "Yes, thanks for helping here." She knew though that it was nt him who saved her life. No one knew. And she would not tell them, for fear they could break her love for it.

"Good thing the mana cannon sdestroyed the big tree, it would have not have been good if it was still ramping", Genis said know-ally, but he didnt know cholate was listen.

"What did you say?" ,she asked him and he told her the same ting again.

"So this big tower is the... mana cannon...?", she said blushingly.

"Yes, it is", Rain teachingly said, "it is a very very big, big, big big cannon that makes mana into shooting and blows it up, like the tree..."

But she didn't like to listen any longer. No, nothing should destroy her moment of significance as she looked at the big tower. The great building that looked like a great penis. Chocolate knew what she had to do. She had to repay a debt, she cold not longer hide her feelings cause they were true: The mana cannon made her heart go crazy!

_**HOW ROMANITC! WHAT WILL SHE DO? AND WILL THE CANNON UNVIRGIN HER? READ FOR MORE SOON:**_


	2. baloon power and misterous strangers!

_I HOPE YOUL ENJOY THIS CHAPER IT WILL BE MORE EXPLICIT FOR SUR!_

Somwhere in the deep see of Tethealla there was a beautiful day, but not for famers cos rain wasnt there again for 40 days but for everyone els. On the see threre was a boat and it said MS TEHTEALLA SEA CRUSER and full off people. Everone was having a nice day, except the captain cos he was bored so he made a sexy apporach to a passager and had sex with his big big passion. But the day was soon disrupted:  
Suddenly, A BIG MONSTERE was on borad! The people screemed in fear and also cos of sunburn and runned away from the monster.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHHA", he said, THEY COLDNT DEFEET ME SO NOW I WILLL GET BACK MY ONLY PRECIOUS: MY MANA CANNON!"

(_A/N: WHOS THE MISETERIOUS STRANGER? STAY TUNNED!_)

_-o-_

"Kratos pls!", Chocolate begged the latex stud man but he just shook his had and said:

"No, I will not make it, for I'm not an amor but an angle of fighting"

"BUT HOW WILL I MEEETN MY ONE ANND ONLY LOVE THEN?", Chocolate cryed.

"I know an idea!" Rain said and Chocloate looked at her with big hopeful eyes.

"YES, WHAT IS IT?" She asked her and rain said:

"If I make you a balloon you can fly to the tower of mana alone."

"But how dos it work rain", asked genis coz he new it wasnt easy coz he was a wizard too.

"I need a special magic for it: The Martel balooner"

"Martel baloneer?" Kratos asked as if he saw martel use te techniqe to fly hereself to a volcano and a lake and back.

"Yes, its magic and working with the holy powers of martel to make everyone and evreything balloony."  
"MAKE ME A BALLOON!", Choclate exclemed loudly with the power of a hurricane, but rain had bad news:

"Sorry, but I have bad news: I can't make martel balooning yet"

"NOOOOOOO", Collette screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", Choclate screemed too.

"LOOK, A DOG" loyd scremed and went for it to catch it, but it was a wolf in costume so he fighted it and eated it.

"YUMMY", thewolf eating teen said.

"BACK TO TE BALOONING!", choclat said for everone to hear.

"Yes, the balooning." Genis silently cried to eeveryon cos he knows now hes not the bigeest knower anymore coz he donst know about the balooner and also not about wet dreeming of presa.

"Ah, the holy techniqe. Im sad to sai it, but I cant learn it, ever..."

"NOOOOO; WAT WHILL I DO?", Choclaet screameed.

"...ytime I seen it. But I never, so if I do, maybe I can learn. So long ill cock you some yoummy food, I alredy have the cow udder and small zombie bones with a monster cock leg and fish. Youll love it!"

"WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS. ILL MAKE COOKING AND YOU SEARHC FOR BOALLONING; OK?", Genis scremed coz he didnt want his sister to kill everbody with her dead sushi (_A/N: SEARCH ON YOUTUBE; ITS CREEEPY SUSHI!)_

"Oh Genitls, your right, thank for making me aware of it!", rain thanked him.

"But were can we find the ominious baloonig that threathens to balloon us?", regAl asked and the answer was surprrising:

"I konw where it could be.", Kratos said with oozing sexness of a sex god. A girl took of her cloths when seeing and lsitening it, but kratos used an angel beem to take her out before she could use her sexing magic on him.

"tsk, girls can be so annoynig." he smirked rinkly. With sexy rinkles.

"How do you know?", a pair of boobbs asked. It was shena!

"Becoz I was her friend and looking her using it, hahahaha. Just kidding. My mother told me. Come on!"

_-o-_

"SSSSSS-SSST. SS-TTT-SS. TT-SSS-T. SSS-TT-TT-SS. RRRRRR-TTTT"

"NO, dont go away! I need you to love me tender and soft with mana!"

"SSS-TT-RRR-TTTTT. D-SSSST-RRTTSSS-ZRRRTTT.2

"yes, take me in your arm and flow all over my body with hair and arms an titties!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-T."

"OH MANA CANNON"

Then choclate woke up in a room in an inn. She sewated and was hot all over her body.

"If this was the dreem, I want the real thing soon." he told her self resolutely, determind to find the balooning so fast she could.


	3. exposed!

„Chek me out sexy hoes oh ho oh ho."

Shena knew exactly were this was coming from: It was Zelo again with his long attractive har and a Boraty thong.

„Zelso were not on the beech were in a house of salvation stop it!"

But he didnt and rymed instead:

„This is the lovly boner thing

chec it out without a ring

but if you like it

put a ring on it."

All women tokk there rings but zelos saw thei were wo samll so he put his clothes back on.

"CAN YOU STOP BEING NAKED AND HELP WITH SEARCHING OF BALOONING." Choclate cried.

"Sorry.", presea aswerd.

"W-a-i-t. Do we rely need of balooning so soon?" asked genis, ciz he liked seeing presea but also played with his pointy thingy he uses for magic, cuping it up and down and concentrating realy hard.

"Enough we have to go now get ready." kraits said but presea looked ashamed to the sides.

"but I lost my cloths they fell in a hole and are now with mud I cant were them what to do?"

"Come to me", rain sad and put her under her coat, so they could go.

"Where do we go anyway?" asked genis that smartypants wearer.

"We al go the only place were it could be."

-o-

"But my ominious liebary is very very big, it will threathen to engulf three hoors to search it", regal said, trying to grab a book with his handcufs, dropping it and then leaning forward to pik it bak up again. Then his trousers ripped open, exosing his but.

"OMG" regal cryied.

Kratos loked at it with astonishment when presea said: "Butt exposure 100%, sensing a varity of feeling from hotness to coldness to yuckyness to astonsihment to sexy thoughts."

"IM NOT FEELING SEXY THOUGTHS NO" sheana, cryed out, placing her hands and both bobs from the side and squezing them lighty, while colett gigled and blushed.

"delicious meat! Who wants som?" loyd said while taking a boul of chicken wings in the room, but not real chicken but monstere cock chicken wings from the giant annoying cocks you always fight against.

"ME" sad sheena and took a bit from the big monstere cock wing.

"FOUND IT", colett screamd.

"YES THE BALONER. NOW I CAN BE ON mY MERY WAY TO MY BELOVED." chocolat said.

""the magical fary princes glonell", I always wanted to red that book! Hehehe" colltee said hapily.

"LOK A COCONUT" Loyd said and sudenly there was a coconut from the wind into the rom!

"Oh no, we waked it..." relgl said, tring to get new pants on with hadcufs and riping his tshirt in the process. Now he was completel shirtless!

"we waked... wat?" said shena very slowly like in slow motion with a sexy boob bounce on reglas chest.

"The metal coconut mashine potection gear solid." regl answrd. "It is there for the protechon of important documents, but I put them away, so now its only for mouses and peoples who arer thives.

The metal coconut mashine potection gear solid took a coconut off his chest and threw it. His chest was heavy as a weight with 5 kilo on it and so many cocnuts have thrown.

"Get here! Its saver their!" regal said jumping to the toilt room. But then Gnies stumpled!

"No! Gensil come her!", colete cryed, but genisl said:

"No! Safe yourself! Leaf me alon. Tell my sistr I loved her! Godbye"

Then a coconut hit his had and he went uncousins.

"SACRIFCE", colete screamd and killed the evil metal coconut mashine potection gear solid but also herslef!

"RERECTION!" rain said and so everyone was alive again and genis heeled and Colete not dead and yea!

"WAIT NO I KNOW!" rain said, "the ballooner is not in the regl libary but in the tower of mana!"

"HPMFH!" karots groned, "why didnt you see that earlyer, now we must go bak to the declining world how lame."

-o-

"HOW DO I GET BAK TO MY LOVELY CANON?" the very misterious stranger with monster lokks and a turtle coat asked now. He was on bord of the MS TEHTAELA but all people were dad or sleeping or having a sexy time, so he feeled outa place. Then he found a clara mosntere doll and so he culd do funny things with her to (if yu know wha ti mean ;)))))))

Then he culd start thinking of the situashon again.

"I ned to go back to sylverant, but Im not in the grand cardinal club anymore, so icant just tellyport. But I need to find a wayy..."

Sudenly a blue hared stranger approched him from behind and sayed:

"Maybe I can gie you a hand on tis."


	4. 50 shades of martel

_IM BACK WIHT MORE LOVE ACTION AND SEXYTIME! MY MOM GAVE ME A BOKS TO READ AND IT WAS FANATSIC AND INSPIERING! GREAT YOU ENJOY TIS STORY DONT FORGET TO REVIOW COZ REVIO IS FOOD FOR MORE STORYNG!_

"So were do we find the baloner now, RAIN!", choclotae asked wery intensly, but she just sayed:

"LOK AT AL THE BOKS OH GOD LOK ITS WODNERFUL I WANA SMOCH THEM AL AND TOUCHYYYY"

Then blod came out her nose and she fanted.

She awakened but when she was she saw all books in a litter and in a trash bin and in ripps and she was very angry

"WHO MADE HTE BOKS THIS WAY?"?

She relesed she was alon so she was confused and angry, she was ANGRYFUSED and bited a book a bit and it tasted like chocolat so she took it whole in her mouth and then she realsied: It was chocolat!

"WHY ARE AL THOSE BOKS CHOLCOLAT?"

-o-

Meniwhile loyd and the rest like presea and kratos saerhced for the baloner that made all of chocolats secret sexy tower drechend dreams come true. loyd was realy bored so he eated a book instead, it was a cock book so it was delishos.

"What are thees books?", Presa said and loked on the title:

"50 Shades of Martel, what could this be?"

She started reading.

"And then Martel started blowing, it was the hardest and bestest blow ever coz it made the baloon pop like a popping popper. Then she blew another time and my manly bit started to rise a bit and til it was so good that it exploded all over. "oh mithos!" she cried drinking a glass of delicious milk from happy cows, "I think you are sick!" "no im not!", I said "I'm like on constant super sex arigato gosaimas""

When peresa realised what she read, she was blushing a bit, and also aroused, seeng another bok and puting that aside. Kratos looked at the bok presea put there and looked scepticly at it, reading and when he releised his woody he loked at the cover and saw the author: It was El Yuan!

"What are you reding, krasto?" colet asked the mercinary.

"It's... nothing", he sayed, casting a fireblal to burn the book.

"Ok" she giggled, continuiuing to reead a copy of 50 shades of martel.

"This is cute, I like how they play with each other and have so much fun!"

"What do yu read colet?", asked shena and the young girl sheeply smiled:

"A funny book about martel! She really loves milk, like me, hehe!"

Shena lokked at it and the tietle made her interesting. she took a copy and read it herself.

"Colet, this book is..." she sayed with wide open eyes.

"Its grait, right? I love how they play together lieke a true brother and sister!"

Shena didnt know what to say, so she fanted in a bludy powl of Zelsos blod, it was big coz his nose was very bloddy.

"What is this ominious book, that threatnes to engulf our time?" regla sayed, before reading the book and geting very blushy.

"El yuan is a formible writer for maknng such a mokying of martiel. but also its hot."

-o-

rain was tring to eat her way out of the booky piel. But she was eating so many boks, that she became realy fat. Then she finly found a door, it was hiden between a clothe hanger, but she didnt fit coz she was so fat!

"Omg how do i get out"? she asked herself but then had an idea: She just neded the magic of the stars to help her lose weight! It was a diet by Madame trusinder wheitchester, and it was all over her "the researchers womeny magazine" and she never tought it can be useful for her, but now it was! But for that she needed a cow utter and zombie eyes! she screemd in agony, but then remember they were in her kawaii bento for cocking and she tokk them so she could magic them!

"big utter, please make me go thin like linsay, only with out crack please I baeg of thee, make my weight a lack!"

It worked and she was slim like a super model. but she also felt arexic so she tok a book with her so she could eat it and get fater agan.

Then she loked forward and runned into the next room, but then she collieded in somebody like when you colide in mario with a gomba and she hurt and looked up and saw a man.

"Ive ben waithng for you!" he sayed ominiously.

-o-

While everone was exploring the depths of the relatinship of mithos and martel gensis loked through al the books in the section he thought would be right: the holy spirits gospel section.

"Hm, lets look at this. gospels for regenyration, no, gospeling the gospel, no, the big book of chcken purification, no, the half cooked blessing of several dishes, hmmm... no, the songs of busha the great... who te hell is that? what is this libary and the boks here? Who made this?" He got angry at the boks and tried to use rage mist to burn them all, but then he loked at a bok that said: "the most secret martel magic EVER" and was happy and made a happy kendama dance, only his kendama came into his man parts and he started shrieking like a bat.

-o-

"WHATAYA WANT FOR ME!" askd the big hairy yucky royidle monster the man who saw him.

"Now that the great tree is gone, the mana canon is useless for me, you can have it."

He loked at him with big excited eyes like a pupy you promise food before you kick it in the butt."

"But wat do you gain from it, EL YUAN?", asked the monstere

"I have a need you need to need to take care of it and itll be all."


End file.
